halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spartan Neural Interface
Untitled I thought only John-117 was the only Spartan to get the upgrade to there neural interface. --Ryanngreenday 18:39, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :He's the only one mentioned as having a specialized neural interface. It has never been mentioned with any of the other AIs, one way or another. Considering the capabilities each spartan had with the upgrade, i would imagine it is possible that every one of them had the upgrade. It can't be known for sure, yet, though. -ED 19:56, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::Cortana had to choose a spartan to carry her around in there head and choosen John so i don't think the others can have an A.I. in there head.--Ryanngreenday 20:06, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::I think the upgrade was given too help control the new Mjolnir armor's abilities not just for the AI and it does mention the other spartans having the Mark 5 in Halo: First strike, it may have been planed that all spartans would have an AI eventualy. They might in future Books -Climax Viod 21:45, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::::just becuase they hace the mark V doesn't mean there Neural Interface has been modified.--Ryanngreenday 22:03, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::::The Mark V armor was designed with AI capability as one of the most important upgrades. I would imagine they needed at least some upgrade to their neural lace. I have a feeling that the Master Chief might not appear in Ghosts of Onyx, and Fred will be the main protagonist. If that is the case, they may very well put an AI, like Deja, into his suit. Still, I see your point. If you want to, change it to say that only John has been officially confirmed as having the implant, but that it is possible that the other spartans got it as well. -ED 02:07, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Why would he want deja in his head it's a dumb ai?--Ryanngreenday 19:17, 19 September 2006 (UTC) The Chief was given the upgrade due to Cortana. They gave him to her for that mission but she kinda became his sidekick. He needed that in order to carry Cortana around. The other Spartans didn't need it as they weren't going to be carrying AI's. They didn't need them. They just needed Cortana as she was created specialy for what they were going to do. After Halo I think Cortana was reassinged to act as the Cairo's AI but rejoined the Chief to stop the bomb and decided to become his sidekick again.---- Mark IV? If the Mark V (5)(2552) was the first kit to include this neural interface, how was the Mark IV (4)(2524-25) controlled? Consider editing. :You make a slight movement, and the suit suit reacts and moves too. The Mark IV was 2525-'52, not '24-'25.-- 'Forerun'' ' 18:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The only difference between a standard neural interface and an upgraded spartan neural interface is that it facilitates AI usage. If movement is indeed controlled by an NI (and I'm pretty sure that it has ''some part in it), than any of the MJOLNIRs would have been controlled by the old neural interface just as easily as the upgraded one.--Nerfherder1428 01:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Spartan Black Didn't the Spatans in Halo Bloodlines use their A.I through their suits? So MC is no longer the only one and it can be much more heavily inferred that all Spartans got the special interface upgrade. I don't have the comics for reference. Classius 00:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC)